Jack Cayman
Jack is the main character in the videogame MadWorld. Background A mechanic and former marine with a chainsaw equipped to his right arm. Jack is the protagonist and player character of MadWorld, and is voiced by Steven Blum. Involvement Jack is the star of MadWorld, the man with the chainsaw on his arm, the cigarette in his mouth, and the biggest swagger to hit Jefferson Island in years. Jack arrives on the scene in Varrigan City without a sponsor, a reputation, and with no obvious reason for being there, aside from the hundred-million-dollar prize that’s up for grabs. Of course, that’s what he wants them to think. The people in the studio, the folks watching at home, even Agent XIII…none of them knows about the voice in his ear, Amala. Nor does she know about the voices in his head. Jack’s mysterious past and his motivation for entering the DeathWatch Games is revealed in due time—but only to those who live to hear the tale. Basic Attacks Bare Hands *Punch - A, A, A, A *Power Punch - Punch Combo + Control Stick *Backfist - Swing Wii Remote horizontally *Uppercut - Swing Wii Remote vertically *Counterpunch - Dodge (swing Nunchuk) + A Button *Aerial Punch - Jump (Z Button) + A Button Throws *Shoulder Throw - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + swing Wii Remote vertically *Side Throw Grab - enemy (hold A Button) + swing Wii Remote horizontally *Slam Toss - Grab falling enemy (hold A Button) Chainsaw Attacks *Vertical Slash - Chainsaw (hold B Button) +swing Wii Remote vertically *Horizontal Slash - Chainsaw (hold B Button) +swing Wii Remote horizontally *Aerial Vertical Slash - Jump (Z Button) + Chainsaw (hold B Button) + swing Wii Remote vertically *Aerial Horizontal Slash - Jump (Z Button) + Chainsaw (hold B Button) + swing Wii Remote Horizontally Finishers *Giant Swing - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + wave Wii Remote in circles *Ragdoll Slam - Grab enemy (hold A Button) + shake Wii Remote vigorously *Aerial Backbreaker - Grab aerial enemy (hold A Button) *Head Stomper - Push A when near an enemy who is cut in half *Spine Snapper - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Neck Cracker - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Heart Surgery - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Jugular Saw - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Vertical Slash - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Horizontal Slash - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Amputator - Hold B Button in front of standing enemy *Impaler - Hold B Button in front of aerial enemy *Curb Stomp - Hold B Button in front of fallen enemy *Chainsaw Splitter - Hold B Button in front of fallen enemy *Ghetto Guillotine - Hold B Button in front Quotes "I don't help people. I kill them." "Amala, I've got a chainsaw on my arm. I'll be fine." "Let the games begin." Trivia He competed and won in the 2001 DeathWatch Games. As the winner, he is considered by DeathWatch as the current "reigning champion." In the beginning of the last area, Jack hints at how he has "three games under the belt." It can be deduced that he has competed and won two other times aside from the 2001 games. Category: Characters